Half-Demon
by Keys-sama
Summary: Kuroko sudah terlanjur sakit, sedangkan Akashi justru terlanjur cinta. AkaKuro AU. Special for AkaKuro Days.


Iris birunya memaku dalam, menyorot tanpa syarat pada pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan mata. Gelap, tidak ada sedikit pun pantulan bayangan yang bisa retinanya tangkap. Bibirnya merapat, surai birunya melambai terhempas angin sebelum akhirnya awan hitam berarak menyingkir. Memberinya ruang untuk melihat ketika purnama mulai meraja memperkosa sang malam kelam.

Dua sayapnya terkepak. Kepala dia palingkan begitu mendengar dua langkah kaki tergesa menghampirinya. Iris dwiwarna menatapnya cemas, tidak rela akan perpisahan yang tidak pernah diharapkan. Napasnya memburu, tubuh setinggi 170 cm berdiri setengah membungkuk dengan geraman kala menuntut.

"Kubilang kau tidak boleh pergi, Tetsuya..." Akashi Seijuro mendesis. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan putih yang lain, menariknya, membuat pemuda biru menyingkir dari bibir jurang yang terjal. Sayap hitamnya terkepak, mengangkat kedua kakinya melayang sebelum akhirnya mendapat cengkeraman dari sebelah kanan.Kakinyakembalimenapak.

Akashi keras kepala tidak mau membiarkannya pergi.

"Kita berbeda, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko berusaha sabar. Wajah datarnya menatap Akashi memohon agar dia diberi jalan. Dia tidak bisa lagi tinggal di dunia ini ketika satu demi satu bangsanya dijajah manusia, dihabisi secara brutal tanpa belas kasih. Sedangkan sisanya, melarikan diri tepat di purnama malam ini. "Biarkan aku pergi."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi." Akashi tersenyum miring. Matanya berkilat, saat tangan kanannya menyusuri belahan sayap hitam di punggung Tetsuyanya yang mulai meratap. "Hei, Tetsuya. Kau bilang masih bisa tetap hidup hanya dengan sebelah sayap, bukan?"

"Itu benar." Kuroko mengangguk. Mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak punya waktu lagi, dia harus segera pergi sebelum dimensi ke dunianya tertutup rapat begitu rembulan kembali diselimuti awan gelap. "Tapi aku tidak akan bisa pulang."

"Kalau begitu~" Akashi terkekeh, cengkeramannya di sayap kanan Kuroko menguat, mata biru membelalak lebar saat sang Emperor memberinya tatapan tidak biasa. "Aku ambil sebelah sayapmu, ya, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-_kun_~"

"Agar Tetsuya, tidak bisa lagi memikirkan cara untuk bisa pulang."

_Lolongan memecah keheningan malam yang panjang..._

_Darah terciprat, membasahi setiap bagian bumi yang kedua kakinya pijak..._

_Matanya melebar..._

_Airmatanya tumpah..._

_Tetapi~_

_Manusia yang kini mendekap tubuhnya dengan fabrik garmen basah ternoda merah justru tertawa riang..._

_Dengan begini dia tidak akan bisa pergi..._

_Dia tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana lagi..._

**Disclaimer**

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing**

**HumanAkashi X Half-DemonKuroko**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typo, soft lemon implisit, YAOI.**

**Didedikasikan untuk AkaKuro Days yang udah telat banget.**

_Dua tahun kemudian..._

_Half-Demon_ dengan sebelah sayap tidak seharusnya tetap bisa mencecap indahnya dunia. Mereka menjadi aib untuk bangsanya karena sisi lebih yang mereka punya kini sama sekali tidak berguna. Setiap jejak darah yang harusnya mengental hitam kian lama berubah merah sepekat darah.

"Ah, ternyata masih ada _Half-demon_ yang hidup tenang di dunia kita? Kukira mereka semua sudah mati atau melarikan diri."

Kepalanya tertunduk, iris birunya menatap hampa tanah basah yang dua kakinya pijak. Hujan sudah reda, petir tidak terdengar lagi. dan dia akan memilih menghabiskan waktu sorenya di taman kota demi mendapat segala caci maki dari semua orang yang melihat eksistensinya. Mengingatkan dia, bahwa wujudnya saat ini bahkan sudah tidak jelas termasuk golongan yang mana?

"Hati-hati. _Half-demon_ satu sayap sudah ditandai oleh _Lord_ Akashi. Siapa yang berani menyentuhnya, akan mutlak dihukum mati."

"_Half-demon_ diberi keindahan fisik untuk menggoda manusia sebelum menjerumuskan kita ke neraka. Mereka haus darah, gila disembah, sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Kenapa _Lord_ kita terus mempertahankannya dan dia tidak dibunuh saja?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Tapi kudengar, _Lord_ sudah memiliki ketertarikan khusus padanya. Half-demon bisa mengandung walau mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki."

"Tapi dia memang indah sekali."

"Yah, bukan hanya wanita, lelaki pun bisa terpikat hanya dengan sekali lihat. Tidak heran kalau _Lord_ pun mempertahankan satu di antara mereka dan menjadikannya hak milik seutuhnya."

Lalu, apakah dia terlahir dari golongan hina itu adalah kemauannya?

Apakah dia yang menentukan siapa ibu yang berhak mengandung dan melahirkannya?

Dia pun tersiksa, bersama Akashi... dia sangat merana.

Dia terpisah dengan anggota keluarganya dan dipaksa menjadi milik seseorang padahal dia tidak menginginkannya. Sebelah sayapnya dicabut paksa, membuat dirinya kehilangan jati diri bahkan tidak bisa mengenali pribadi.

Setiap sentuhan Akashi di tubuhnya membuat dia merana.

Dia tidak tahu, di mana letak kesalahan yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai Akashi tega mengurungnya di dunia manusia?

"Aku ingin pulang..." Kuroko berbisik lirih. Bibirnya bergetar, namun matanya tetap memancarkan sorot datar tanpa jejak airmata sama sekali. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa menangis. Lagipula, itu tidak ada gunanya. Akashi tidak pernah tersentuh sekali pun dia menjerit memohon di bawah kakinya.

"Ibu... aku ingin pulang..." usianya baru delapan belas tahun. Sebelum perang besar antara manusia dan _half-demon_ terjadi dua tahun lalu, dia masih bisa hidup normal dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya juga golongan satu kaumnya. Tapi, saat malam itu dia menemukan Akashi yang terbaring lemah nyaris mati membeku diguyur salju di perbatasan teritorial umat manusia dan bangsanya, dia bersikap nekad dengan menolong Akashi dan membawanya pulang setelah nyaris dua malam mereka menginap di dalam gua.

Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Akashi merupakan sang Putera Mahkota. Dia pun setuju saja, saat Akashi mengajaknya tinggal bersama selama satu tahun dengan alasan perjanjian damai antara half-demon dan manusia.

Sampai akhirnya Akashi mengkhianatinya.

Saat Kuroko hidup nyaman di dalam istana dengan segala kebohongan yang Akashi buat, manusia gila-gilaan menyerang wilayahnya membuat bangsa half-demon terpaksa menyingkir karena terlalu banyak korban yang berjatuhan di pihak mereka. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke dimensi sunyi yang saat purnama malam itu terbuka.

Kuroko yang mendengar kabar lewat telepati dari ibunya pun mencari tempat agar dia bisa melihat bulan. Di tepi jurang, malam itu dia akhirnya bersiap saat menemukan posisi yang tepat.

Sebelum akhirnya Akashi datang padanya...

Akashi menggagalkan kepergiannya...

Dan dia pun, tertinggal.

Menjadi makhluk setengah setan dengan sayap kanan yang sudah dibuntungkan oleh manusia yang tidak berperasaan.

"Kau di sini lagi, Tetsuya?"

Kepalanya mendongak. Akashi sudah berdiri di depannya memberinya senyuman manis. Semua orang yang ada di taman itu berlutut, merendahkan diri di depan raja mereka yang begitu dipuja karena keagungan dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hampir waktunya makan malam."

Kuroko tidak bisa melawan. Dia hanya bisa berdiri patuh, membiarkan Akashi meraih tangan kanannya kemudian mereka berjalan bersisian. Menuju limousin hitam milik sang raja yang kini diparkir apik di sisi taman.

Langit dihias jingga. Sapuan angin melambai memberi kesejukkan di tengah kehampaan yang hatinya rasakan. Akashi tersenyum tipis, genggamannya di tangan Kuroko kian menguat seolah takut kalau kesayangannya itu akan nekad pergi meninggalkannya.

Bukan sekali-dua kali dia memergokki Kuroko yang nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Karena itu, Akashi pun tidak pernah membiarkan Kuroko keluar dari istana megahnya tanpa pengawasan. Minimal ada sepuluh orang yang mengawasinya sekali pun dari jarak yang cukup membuat si biru nyaman.

Sayap Kuroko, sama persis dengan sayap kelelawar. Berwarna hitam, dengan setiap lekukkan sempurna yang memperindah penampilannya. Dulu, saat sayapnya masih lengkap, dia bisa membuat kedua sayapnya transparan sehingga tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ketika sebelah sayapnya dipatahkan, seolah sayap itu kehilangan semua kekuatannya. Saat ini, bagian yang terpenting untuk kehidupannya dan pusat dari segala sihir yang dia milikki sama sekali tidak berguna.

Akashi semakin memperkuat genggamannya. Kuroko menoleh, menatap lekuk wajah Akashi dari samping.

Dia sangat sempurna. Akashi memang tampan luar biasa.

"Tetsuya, bayi kita nanti... Ayah berharap dia laki-laki, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Laki-laki atau perempuan bagiku sama saja, selama... yang mengandungnya adalah Tetsuya."

Dan kabar lain yang menyakitkannya adalah~

Saat ini, dia justru sedang mengandung bayinya Akashi.

**Keys-sama**

Akashi memang baik –padanya. Selama Kuroko menurut dan tidak membantah, apa pun akan pemuda itu lakukan demi menyenangkan perasaannya. Semenjak kejadian tragis yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, pemuda biru memang kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, dan lebih banyak diam saat Akashi mengajaknya bicara juga bercanda.

Akashi sadar betul perubahan yang dialami Kuroko saat ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Dia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya, sehingga pemuda yang amat dicintainya selalu terluka. Tapi, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kuroko. Tanpa pemilik netra _soft blue_ itu, eksistensinya di bumi ini seolah sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Dunianya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan tanpa Kuroko di sisinya, dia jauh lebih baik mati agar tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan yang mendera dada. Degupan nyaring yang selalu dia rasakan setiap melihat Kuroko dulu sampai saat ini iramanya masih sama. Cepat, dengan simfoni teratur yang menyanyikan lagu cinta.

Akashi tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya...

Dia tidak pernah merasa bergairah, seperti setiap kali melihat Tetsuyanya dengan kulit salju berada di hadapannya.

Dia mencintai Kuroko melebihi segalanya, melebihi kepedulian Akashi terhadap nyawanya sendiri.

Karena itu, apa pun caranya akan dia lakukan demi mempertahankan Kuroko tetap berada di sisinya.

Membunuh pun akan si surai api lakukan, selama itu bisa membuat Kuroko tidak pergi darinya.

Termasuk-

Dengan melukai Kuroko Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Minumlah susunya, agar perutmu lebih hangat." Dia tersenyum lagi. duduk di sisi ranjang di mana Kuroko tampak melamun menatap langit berpoles bintang lewat jendela kamar mereka yang terbuka. Akashi tidak pernah melibatkan pelayannya jika itu untuk kehidupan bayi di dalam perut 'suami'nya. Dia selalu membuat susu dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, diakhiri sentuhan penuh cinta.

Kuroko terdiam, saat tangan kiri Akashi melingkari perutnya, menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan sang raja. Leher putih jenjangnya mendapat kecupan. Kuroko menoleh, kelereng biru susunya menatap wajah Akashi datar.

"Akashi-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku juga dulu mencintaimu, makanya dulu aku bersedia tinggal di sisimu, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Akashi tersenyum guyon. "Aku tahu Tetsuya sangat mencintaiku makanya aku melakukan banyak cara agar kau tetap berada di sisiku."

"Tapi kau tahu mencabut sebelah sayapku tidak ada bedanya dengan membunuhku." Kuroko bergumam. Dia menundukkan kembali kepalanya, menekuri lantai yang dipijak dua kakinya dengan tatapan hampa. "Akashi-_kun_ sudah membunuhku dengan cara yang jauh lebih keji. Mencabut sayap seorang half-demon, sama dengan meludahi harga dirinya. Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ tega melakukannya?"

Suaranya serak. Kuroko menahan napas begitu tenggorokkannya mengalami tremor yang kian parah.

"Kenapa Akashi-_kun_ melukaiku sampai seperti ini?"

"Itu karena kau yang lebih dulu menyakitiku." Akashi berbisik merdu. Dia mengulum telinga kanan Kuroko, menelan ludah berkali-kali menahan diri. Aroma Kuroko harum sekali. Seperti susu vanila, salah satu minuman yang amat disukainya selain –darah? "Karena kau terus berusaha pergi dariku, makanya aku mencabut sebelah sayapmu."

"Kalian yang lebih dulu menyerang kami." Kuroko berkata tegas. Dia mendelik, menyaratkan sorot terluka. "Kau membohongiku, kau mengkhianatiku."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan berkali-kali aku tidak punya pilihan Tetsuya." Akashi menahan napas. Heterokrom memohon pengertian dari sang belahan jiwa. "Para tetua menghakimiku, mereka memintaku membunuhmu. Dan saat kami berhasil bernegosiasi menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu. Mereka sepakat akan menerimamu asal aku menyingkirkan semua bangsamu.

"Kumohon mengertilah..."

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti." Kuroko menggeleng pedih. Mengingat sudah beberapa tahun dia berpisah dengan keluarganya, membuat hatinya terasa perih. Dia tidak mengharapkan ini. Keberadaannya saat ini adalah penyebab kenapa semua bangsanya disingkirkan dari muka bumi. Bangsanya dibunuh habis-habisan dengan cara keji.

Dia hidup penuh dengan dosa.

Kuroko hidup menanggung aib yang membuat keluarga dan teman-temannya terluka.

Karena itu dia ingin mati.

Dia tidak ingin hidup lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Akashi merapatkan pelukannya. Dia menyodorkan bibir gelas ke bibir Kuroko, memaksa agar pemuda biru itu segera meminum susu yang sudah dicampur obat. Kuroko menolak minum vitamin. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebaikanmu."

"Kau mencampurnya dengan darahmu lagi, Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya, saat menghabiskan setengah gelas susunya, dia menoleh dan menatap Akashi dengan sorot heran. "Kenapa kau selalu saja memberikan darahmu untuk memenuhi asupan nutrisi untuk bayiku?"

"Karena bayi Tetsuya, juga adalah bayiku." Akashi tersenyum manis. Dia mengecup kening Kuroko penuh sayang. "Nyawa pun akan kuberikan untukmu. Untuk kebaikanmu."

Kalau sudah seperti ini...

Dia selalu merasa dilema...

_Seringkali aku memutuskan mati untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan yang kuterima..._

_Tapi bagaimana caranya aku mati, ketika aku amat bahagia akan dicintai sesosok manusia dengan cara yang begitu sempurna?_

_Tuhan... aku berdosa..._

_Aku berdosa karena semakin lama aku semakin jatuh dalam jerat pesonanya..._

**Keys-sama**

Melihat Kuroko yang sedang melamun bukanlah suatu hal yang asing Akashi temukan. Seringkali pemuda biru yang tengah hamil lima bulan itu duduk di kursi goyang yang menghadap ke jendela kamar. Selimut menutupi kakinya, mengusir hawa dingin ketika suhu di Tokyo kini berada di titik rendah.

Matanya menatap hampa, seolah berharap langit akan memberinya belas kasih dan mengembalikan semua yang dia milikki sebelumnya. Keluarganya, sahabatnya, kaumnya, dia ingin kembali bertemu dengan mereka semua.

Akashi mengambil selimut yang lebih tebal di atas ranjang, dia menghampiri Kuroko kemudian menyelimuti bagian atas tubuhnya sampai leher. Kuroko menoleh sekilas, iris biru susu itu kembali menatap ke depan, seolah kehadiran Akashi di sisinya sama sekali tidak merubah keadaan.

Yah, memang keadaannya tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Kudengar kau menolak lagi makanan yang diantar pelayan, Tetsuya..." iris emas dan darah menatap sang belahan jiwa, begitu terluka... karena Kuroko terus saja menyiksa diri demi menghukum seorang Akashi Seijuro dengan segala kekuasaan dan kepongahannya. Akashi menilai ini adalah cara paling menyakitkan yang dilakukan Kuroko demi membalas dendam. Membuatnya menderita. "Bayiku adalah bayimu, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya juga? Dia yang ada di perutmu adalah janin hasil perpaduan cinta kita."

"Cintaku untuk Akashi-_kun_ sudah tidak berbekas sejak kau mematahkan sebelah sayapku." Kuroko berkata jujur, tidak peduli jika apa yang dia ucapkan akan semakin melukai Akashi. "Seks yang kita lakukan adalah pemaksaan. Akashi-_kun_ yang memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan."

"Jangan bodoh Tetsuya." Akashi memang seorang temperamen. Tapi pengendalian dirinya cukup baik jika dia sedang berhadapan dengan sosok yang amat dicintainya. "Kau pun menikmatinya."

"Tidak-"

"Kau juga menyukainya." Akashi memotong. Raut wajahnya menegas, tangan kanannya terulur, menggapai dagu Kuroko kemudian menariknya agar mereka berdua bisa saling menatap. "Tetsuya mendesah nikmat setiap aku melakukannya."

"Itu hanya imajinasi Akashi-_kun_ saja." Kuroko keras kepala. dia menepis tangan Akashi kemudian meluruskan kembali pandangannya, tidak mau terlalu lama menatap heterokrom yang terlihat amat kecewa. "Akashi-_kun_ terlalu banyak mengkhayal."

"Kau menyakitiku..." Akashi berbisik parau. Dia berjalan selangkah, menghalangi pemandangan di depan Kuroko dengan tubuhnya, dia berlutut, meletakkan dua telapak tangan besarnya di kedua paha Kuroko. "Kau pun menikmatinya, tetapi tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Karena aku memang tidak menyukainya."

"Kita lihat saja~" Akashi tersenyum misterius, dia menggerakkan lima jarinya, membelai paha kanan bagian dalam milik sang half-demon. "Sampai kapan Tetsuya akan bersikap keras kepala?"

Akashi mengecup lutut kanan Kuroko yang tertutup selimut. Dia berdiri, menarik tangan Kuroko membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk tubuh tegapnya. Beberapa kecupan Akashi berikan di leher jenjang sang biru susu. Kembali dia menarik Kuroko beberapa langkah, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya sampai menubruk cermin besar yang menjadi pintu untuk tiga lemari di kamar mereka.

"Kau mulai nakal." Akashi mendesis, dia menyusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos rajutan berwarna hitam yang Kuroko kenakan, membelai perutnya mesra, kemudian memberikan cubitan pelan di puting kanan.

"Hentikan Akashi-_kun_!"

"Aku tidak mau." Pemirik rambut darah keras kepala. dia justru sengaja menekan punggung Kuroko dengan bagian depan tubuhnya, memilin puting belahan jiwanya, kemudian mencubitnya membuat napas Kuroko terengah-engah.

"Akashi-_kun_!" Kuroko memberontak. Dia mengepakkan sebelah sayapnya hendak memberi dorongan pada Akashi. Tapi _Lord_ dari umat manusia memang tidak mudah untuk dilumpuhkan, dengan lihainya, Akashi melepas dasinya sendiri kemudian mengikatkannya ke sayap kiri Kuroko dengan tangan kiri. Kuroko tidak bisa bergerak lagi. tangan kanannya sibuk menepis tangan nakal Akashi yang terus saja membelai dadanya –memanjakannya.

"Diamlah, dan akan kutunjukkan kalau selama ini kau pun menyukainya." Akashi mendesis, mata mereka bertemu lewat pantulan bayangan di dalam cermin. Kuroko menggeram. "Atau kau, memang takut untuk mengakuinya?"

"Aku tidak takut."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau memang diam."

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun mereka hidup bersama, sudah lebih dari ratusan kali keduanya bercinta meski Akashi selalu memaksa. Sementara tangannya sibuk bekerja, bibir Akashi terus saja memberikan banyak kecupan-jilatan-gigitan-hisapan meninggalkan banyak tanda.

Kanvas putih Kuroko kembali ternoda, Akashi kian beringas menarik-narik kerah atasan Kuroko tanpa berniat membukanya menggapai banyak bagian yang belum bibirnya jamah. Lututnya dia gesek-gesekkan ke paha belakang Kuroko, selangkangannya yang sudah keras dia gesekkan ke bongkahan kenyal milik Tetsuyanya, mengerang nikmat karena sentuhan intim yang masih terhalangi seratan kain.

"Kau menikmatinya..." Akashi menurunkan celana karet Kuroko berikut dalamannya, tangan kirinya mengelus kejantanan pemuda _baby blue_, membuat Kuroko merapatkan bibirnya menahan desahan yang nyaris saja keluar. "Lihatlah dirimu sendiri Tetsuya, aku memang memaksa di awal, tapi pada akhirnya kau pun menikmatinya."

Tangannya bergerak cepat, mengocok milik Kuroko yang sudah berdiri tegak mengharapkan belaian mesra. Cairan bening mulai menetes melumasi tangannya. Kuroko menggelengkan kepala dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutnya, merasa jijik melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya di dalam cermin dengan wajah merona merah.

"Kau menikmatinya..." Akashi tersenyum sinis. Tangan kanannya dia tarik lagi, dia masukan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Kuroko kemudian menggerakannya cepat. Mata biru melebar, airmatanya mengalir begitu Akashi menambah jari kedua lalu kemudian ketiga.

Tubuhnya bergerak maju-mundur, sesekali desahan lolos melewati celah-celah jarinya. Dua kakinya gemetar, kalau bukan karena tangan kiri Akashi memeluk punggungnya dengan posesif, dua kaki seperti jeli itu pastinya sudah tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk berdiri.

"Ugh!"

"Bilang padaku, apa ekspresi seperti ini yang kau sebut pemaksaan? Pemerkosaan?" Akashi mendesis sinis. Senyuman menghina bibirnya ukirkan saat Kuroko mengerang keras karena jari-jari Akashi secara brutal menubruk _sweet spot_-nya. "Katakan!"

"A-Akashi-_kun_~ A-hakuh~"

"Tapi jika iya, aku sekarang akan melepaskanmu." Akashi menarik kembali tiga-tiga jarinya. Mundur selangkah, membuat Kuroko jatuh terduduk dengan mata lebar berurai airmata. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap saja akan menangis. Akashi selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya menangis.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa Tetsuya lagi..." Pemuda bersurai merah menggidikkan kedua bahunya seolah tidak memiliki dosa. Pura-pura tidak tahu, kalau sesaat barusan, Kuroko nyaris saja mendapatkan orgasme yang pertama.

Kuroko menunduk, merasa menderita, tersiksa karena tidak bisa klimaks setelah tangan-tangan Akashi menyentuh dan memanjanya.

"Yah, aku akan tidur saja." Akashi melangkah ringan, duduk di sisi ranjang, bersikap cuek pada gembungannya sendiri di selangkangan. Mata dwiwarna masih menatap Tetsuyanya penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan?

Half-demon, makhluk penuh dosa yang menjadikan hawa napsu sebagai bahan konsumsi utama. Dosa adalah kenikmatan, seks baik dengan cara kasar atau pun lembut selalu bisa memberi mereka kepuasan. Makhluk gelap mata yang memiliki rupa menggoda sanggup menjerumuskan manusia ke dalam neraka.

Memiliki fisik yang amat sempurna, sehingga tidak akan ada yang sanggup menolak jika mereka ajak bercinta sebelum akhirnya dibunuh dengan cara dihisap darahnya.

Kuroko merupakan salah satu dari mereka. Suka tidak suka, dia harus mengakui kalau memiliki keinginan menggebu untuk meluapkan hasrat dalam dirinya lewat bercinta.

Dan Akashi tahu itu...

Walau pun pemuda yang dinikahi secara paksa olehnya tidak mau mengaku. Tapi Akashi sudah sangat tahu.

Tatapan hampa kembali menatapnya, bibir gemetar, menyebut nama Akashi –meminta.

Akashi masih bersikap sok berkuasa, dia tersenyum tipis, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-Akashi-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"A-akuh." Kuroko tercekat. Airmatanya mengalir kian banyak. Dia sudah kehilangan harga dirinya. "Aku~"

"Kau kenapa Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya lembut. "Ayo, kita tidur. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi kecuali kau sendiri yang meminta."

Kuroko sadar Akashi memang sedang mempermainkannya. Sang raja pasti tengah membalas dendam karena sebelumnya dia menolak denga amat keras kepala. bibir pucatnya Kuroko gigit, beberapa kali dia menelan ludah untuk meredupkan hasrat.

Sia-sia.

"Aku mohon." Kuroko berkata parau. Suaranya kian mencicit. "Aku- mohon."

Dia berdiri, dua kaki kecilnya melangkah perlahan menghampiri Akashi. Wajahnya semakin sembab, harga dirinya terluka, tapi dia tidak mau terus-terusan disiksa. Akashi masih saja memasang wajah pura-pura bodoh –sok tidak mengerti.

"Kau memohon untuk apa?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada manis. Menyeringai saat tubuh Kuroko tersentak begitu dia membelai pinggulnya dengan amat mesra. "Kau tidak mau aku menyentuhmu, dan aku menghentikannya."

Kuroko merapatkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku sekarang melakukan apa?"

Memberanikan diri, dua permata biru menatap mata Akashi memohon, dia harus melakukannya kalau tidak mau lebih lama menderita seperti sekarang ini. Tubuhnya menggigil, napasnya menyesak layaknya seorang pecandu yang tengah kambuh membutuhkan nikotin untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sentuh aku, Akashi-_kun_." Airmatanya berderai, dia membungkuk, mengecup bibir Akashi sekilas. "Kumohon, puaskan aku."

Akashi terkekeh menyebalkan. Dia mengambil tangan kanan Kuroko, mengecupi telapak tangan dan punggung putih itu berkali-kali.

"Tentu saja." Akashi menurunkan resleting celananya, memamerkan kejantanannya yang sudah berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan precum. "Asal, Tetsuya yang menunggangiku malam ini."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, napasnya sedikit terengah saat Akashi menurunkan celananya dan membaringkan diri dengan nyaman di kasur mereka. Pemuda biru mendudukki selangkangan Akashi, memasukkan milik Akashi ke dalam dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, mengerang saat si surai merah menghentakkan pinggulnya, menghantam _sweet spot_ yang sudah Akashi hapal betul di mana letaknya?

"Akashi-_kun_."

Tubuhnya mulai bergerak naik-turun. Kedua telapak tangannya menjadikan dada bidang Akashi sebagai pegangan, matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sensasi gesekkan yang keduanya lakukan.

Kuroko memang menyukainya...

Dia menyukai, setiap kali bercinta dengan pemuda merah yang sangat bergantung padanya.

_Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan hidupku saat ini..._

_Dipersatukan karena kebutuhan atau pun perasaan tidak akan bisa aku pahami..._

_Semua yang terjadi di sekitarku begitu menggangguku..._

_Menjadi beban untukku..._

**Tamat**

**Yooooo! Hahaha.**

**Gantung, ya? Iya, saya akuin endingnya emang gantung. Gak terlalu jauh beda sama tulisan-tulisan saya yang lain.**

**Entah kenapa tiap nulis lemon gak pernah bisa ampe selesai? #ngikik**

**Gak ada sekuel, ya... tamatnya sampe sini aja. Buat endingnya, kalian bisa nebak-nebak sendiri kayak gimana?**

**Maaf kalo gak asem. Maklum, masih newbie udah berani banget nulis lemon.**

**Makasih buat yang mau ninggalin review.**


End file.
